


Es weihnachtet

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, weihnachtsfluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...und Thiel bekommt unerwarteten Besuch. Boerne glaubt natürlich nie er wäre unerwartet (oder unwillkommen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es weihnachtet

“Boerne was machen Sie denn hier?” Thiel starrte verwirrt auf seinen Vermieter, der vor seiner Tür stand.

„Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass ich hier wohne und mich in diesem Haus aufhalten kann wo ich will, wollte ich fragen wo Sie bleiben?“

„Wo ich bleibe?“, wiederholte Thiel verwirrt.

„Genau. Weihnachtsessen. Bei mir. Oder haben Sie das schon vergessen?“

Thiel wurde noch verwirrter, „Ja...NEIN, Sie haben mich ganz bestimmt nicht zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen.“

„Da haben Sie ausnahmsweise mal recht mein mein lieber Thiel. Mir war klar, dass Sie ja doch nur abgesagt hätten, wenn ich sie eingeladen hätten. Deswegen habe ich es ganz gelassen, komme erst jetzt und sage Ihnen, dass ein Weihnachtsessen für zwei Personen auf meinem Herd steht, von dem ich die Hälfte wegwerfen müsste, wenn Sie nicht kommen.“

Boerne blickte erwartungsvoll, Thiel als hätte sein Gegenüber jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren. Das _Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle_ lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, als sich ihm ein anderer Gedanke aufdrängte: Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen, wäre doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder? Selbst wenn es mit Boerne war.  
Bevor er richtig wusste was er tat, hörte er sich schon sagen „Na meinetwegen. Aber nur weil ich es nicht haben kann wenn Lebensmittel verschwendet werden.“  
Boernes Lächeln verriet ihm, dass – vielleicht – der Professor auch ganz glücklich darüber war den Weihnachtsabend nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen.


End file.
